Zack and Cody Go To The Zoo
by carlostheseducer
Summary: A satirical piece


The Poopy Dick

Zack was ready to get fucked in the butt. He was ready, but no one wanted to fuck him in the butt. Zack cried because of this every single night.

Zack was a very horny human person and he was basically unstoppable. He had already fucked a watermelon and a doughnut. He was ready for something bigger. Something more fleshy. Something like….

Cody walked in at this exact moment. Zack looked at his IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHER with RAGING LUST. This caught Cody off guard. "woah man. Stop looking at me with raging lust."

Zack said "NO" and jumped ass first at his IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHER'S face.

"I want your hot pink wet tongue rod in my circular round brown squish hole" Zack pleaded, almost in tears.

Cody was shocked and appalled. Then he got over it.

Cody said "I will stick my moist slimy mouth muscle into my IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHER'S puckered pulsing poopy asshole" and zack said "mmmgmnngnmh" in agreement and horniness.

Zack squirmed out of his tight leather pants, turned, and bent over while simultaneously giving Cody a high five. Cody sank to his knees and prepared his mouth to touch the chocolate circle. Cody was getting gigantic in his pants at the thought of his IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHER'S brown syrupy buns.

"Please put your whole head inside me butt" screamed Zack. Cody put the tip of his tongue on the butt and he licked and licked. Suddenly he was pulled into Zack's butt. Cody vibrated in pleasure at being surrounded by feces. He wiggled and shook his head inside of Zack and Zack probably came, but Cody wouldn't know because his head was in Zack's fucking anus.

Cody popped out of the hole. "I like your excrement!" he exclaimed.

"Sweet" said Zack. "Now I will fuck your holes." And Zack fucked Cody's Holes. Even his ears.

Then they got into the bed and 69'd literally pissed into each other's mouths. They laughed. Cody was then once again thoroughly fucked by his IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHER. In the midst of their sweaty, incestuous pissing passion, Carrie (the mother) walked in saying "hey boys I just bought pay-per-view and im gonna go sing a show but you have no baby sitter so please don't watch the porn"

BUT THEN she saw her TWO CHILDREN writhing against each other, covered in cum and piss and their dicks were brown (with the poo) and also the majority of Cody's head was brown (with the poo).

Carrie said "k bye" and started to walk away.

But the nasty fucking twins said "WAIT MOM we can explain"

And Carrie said "Oh? I'm waiting" while tapping her size 11 foot.

And Zack said "and by 'we can explain' we of course me 'want to join?'" While Cody furiously nodded in agreement and also took a shit in agreement.

Carrie said "yes I thought you were not going to invite me, that's why I was going to leave."

And Cody said "mom don't you have to go do a show?" because he's fucking responsible and also a loser.

And Carrie said "shut the fuck up" and ripped off her $500 dress and spread her vagina wide open. "Back to where you came from, boys."

Zack and Cody grinned and put their poopy dicks inside her at the same time and fingered each other's poopchutes. Carrie came so hard that she grabbed onto Cody for support. Then Zack licked the vag which made her cum again, and she grabbed Cody even tighter (Cody was still thrusting into the mother).

Carrie grabbed Cody so hard she chocked him to death.

Zack gasped. Carrie laughed. Cody's deceased corpse was still thrusting.

Zack began to cry, while his MOTHER licked his tears away. "We may have lost Cody, but we haven't lost his body…"

Zack giggled. He and his MOM and his IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHER'S CORPSE fucked for ever and ever. They fucked so long that there was a knock at the door after 5 days and 13 hours. Carrie, with Zack in her pussy (and Cody's dead dick in Zack's alive butt), answered the door.

"Did you kill your children because they haven't been in my lobby. I would like to thank you for murdering your kids. Oh wait you have just been fucking them good, my mistake" said Mr. Mosbey. "Well bye" and he shut the door and called the cops.


End file.
